Dr. Ludwig Von Drake Song (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's Dr. Ludwig Von Drake Song Lion King The Musical The Circle of Life[[Reprise] *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Where does everyone sit Let me see... Hmm... *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; We got Dumbo to the left, Universe as Dumbo *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; And we got Bambi to the right, Pines as Bambi *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; the Cinderella Butterfly as Cinderella *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Cruella, Gloom as Cruella De Vil *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Prince Chaming and Snow White Carbunkle as Prince Florian and Ami Onuki as Snow White *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Genie's next to Puppy as The Genie *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Jasmine Aladdin and his lamp Van Helsing as Princess Jasmine and Shane as Aladdin *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; along with Peter Pan Fenton as Peter Pan *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Tinker Bell Villavicencio as Tinker Bell *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Lady and the Tramp Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog as Lady and the Tramp *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Here's Lumiere the candlestick, as Lumiere *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Cogsworth, he's the clock, Dust as Cogsworth *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; There's Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc Grim Reaper, Mr. Woop Man, Wander, Radicles, and Johnny Porter as Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, and Doc *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Table Nine has Ichabod, as Ichabod *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; by Mowgli and Baloo, as Mowgli and Sharko as Baloo *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; The Headless Horseman's Table Seven, and his head's at Table Two O'Lantern as The Headless Horseman *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Over here is Sleeping Beauty. Ooh, someone wake her up Cinderella as Aurora *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; From Beauty and the Beast, we got the teapot and the cup Sparkle and Twilight Jr. as Mrs. Potts and Chip *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Timon and Pumbaa Meadows and Jeff The Spider as Timon and Pumbaa *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Little Mermaid, Loud as Ariel *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and the sea witch in her shell, as Ursula *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Quasimodo's nexto to Esmeralda, Loughran and Mavis as Quasimodo and Esmeralda Wages *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Beast is next to Belle Molina as The Beast and Agent Xero as Belle *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Captain Hook, now here's where he goes, Gloom as Captain Hook *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; here's where Mr. Smee goes as Mr. Smee *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee goes and Papyrus as Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; right behind the three amigos SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles as Panchito, Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Pocahontas as Pocahontas *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; that's where she goes, by Roy Disney, that's where he goes, Williams as Roy Disney *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; 'Cause movie stars have egos and you gotta treat 'em right' *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Mad Hatter's as The Mad Hatter *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; next to Alice, Boonchuy as Alice *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Queen of Hearts and Spy from Apartment 8-I as The Queen of Hearts *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Cheshire Cat, as The Cheshire Cat *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Johnny Appleseed Lockwood as Johnny Appleseed *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Mr. Toad Puppet as Mr. Toad *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Casey and his bat Von Strangle as Casey *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Jiminy Cricket and as Jiminy Cricket *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Geppeto and Pinocchio, little elf Loud Sr. as Geppetto and Lincoln Loud as Pinocchio *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; And Monstro in the corner gets a table to himself as Monstro *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; We got Hercules, Lucitor as Hercules *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Philoctetes, and as Philoctetes *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Hades nexto to him, Boxman as Hades *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; King Arthur's next to Bowman as Arthur/Wart *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Merlin Jack The Pirate as Merlin *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Sir Kay's by Valentine as Sir Kay *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Madame Mim Butterfly as Madam Mim *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; There's Simba by Mufasa and Foster as Simba and Migmar Migmar as Mufasa *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Rafiki next to as Rafiki *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Scar, Hater as Scar *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Three Little Pigs, the Kirbie, and Bert as Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; the Big Bad Wolf, Vain as the Big Bad Wolf *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Iago and as Iago *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Jafar Hat as Jafar *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Robin Hood, as Robin Hood *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Prince John, as Prince John *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Cri-Kee, as Kri-Kee *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Mushu, as Mushu *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Mulan Corduroy as Mulan *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Here's LeFou and there's Gaston, as Le'Fou and Raymond as Gaston *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; then there's Kaa Pentious as Kaa *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and here's Shere Khan as Shere Khan *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; And the crazy, Aracuan, as Aracuan Bird *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and here's Ranger Audubon, Green as Ranger Woodlore *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; we got Wendy, as Wendy *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Michael Turner as Michael *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; John, as John *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; I could just got on and on. *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Pink Elephants, Martians [Marcianos vs Mexicanos as Pink Elephants *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Brer Rabbit, as Brer Rabbit *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Brer Fox Frown as Brer Fox *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and Brer Bear Tite-Gripp as Brer Bear *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Here's a hundred cute dalmatians-Whoop They need another chair Frog's tadpoles as 99 Puppies *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Paul Bunyan as Paul Bunyan *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Chip and Dale, Two-Shoes and Beezy *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and then there's Kanga and as Kanga *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; there's Roo... as Roo *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; Right nexto to Tigger as Tigger *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and to Piglet [The 7D as Piglet] *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; and the Winnie - He's the Pooh. as Winnie The Pooh *Dr. Ludwig Von Drake; That's everyone. Thebackgroundponies2016Style 2019.png Ami Onuki and Brad Carbunkle.png Shane and Tulip Van Helsing.png Ko and Sharko.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle says for Twilight Jr. Take a little time, just look at where we are..png Meddlen Meadows and Jeff The Spider.png Ansi Molina and Agent Xero Love.png Migmar Migmar and Mac Foster.png The end by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.gif